Citizen (Civ3)
Citizens are the basic units of population in Civilization III. Citizens perform functions such as working city squares, or may take on non-productive specialized roles. Each citizen eats two food per turn. Laborers Laborers are the most basic and numerous citizen they work a single tile around their city and their output is dependent on what happens to be on the tile. An irrigated flood plain will make them very productive in food production, capable of supporting themselves and other citizens on less productive tiles (such as mined mountains with gold and mined hills). The city square is always worked for free. Specialists Specialists are laborers who do not work on tiles around the city and instead work specialised roles, their major benefit is their production is often uncorruptable but also not affected by city improvements. A Scientist will produce only 3 (or 1 beaker) regardless of how many libraries or universities the city has. *Taxman - a taxman produces 2 gold (or before conquests 1 gold) *Scientist - a scientist produces 3 beakers of research (or before conquests 1 beaker) *Entertainer - an entertainer produces 1 happy face. *Policeman - a policeman 'uncorrupts' 1 corrupted shield and 1 corrupted commerce. Requires Nationalism, this can be more useful in cases where city improvement bonuses outperform the specialist's output. But does nothing in cities with no corruption. *Civil Engineer - an engineer produces 2 shields that may only be used in constructing city improvements, small wonders and great wonders. Requires Replaceable Parts. They contribute nothing to units. Foreign nationals Foreign nationals are otherwise exactly the same as native nationals and work exactly the same as they do. Foreign nationals are created when you 'add' a captured foreign worker unit to one of your cities. Their major difference from native citizens is that they cause extra unhappiness when at war with their home country, and their presence makes the city more vulnerable to culture flipping to their home nation. However if resettled in your capital or far away from their homeland and not at war they are otherwise exactly the same. Over time they will assimilate as decided by your government. Resisters Resisters are created when you capture an enemy city and they must be put down by military units stationed in the city in order to turn them into productive citizen laborers. Citizen moods *Happy citzens are actively made happy by luxuries, entertainers or building effects. There always should be more happy citizens than Sad citizens, otherwise the city is thrown into disorder. *Content citizens are neutral feeling neither happy nor sad. The first few citizens of a city will be born 'content' but after a certain number decided by the difficulty level they will be born 'sad'. *Sad citizens are displeased with your rule for one reason or another typically because the city is "too crowded" when the city grows big enough. Sad citizens can be made content via improvements, military garrisons and all manner of things. They only become a problem once they outnumber happy citizens. Category:Civilization III Category:Citizens (Civ3) Category:Game concepts (Civ3)